The Letter
by Sexi Cupcake
Summary: Gene finds out a secret that will change his life forever! *bum bum bum* PLEASE R&R thankyou = D
1. Default Chapter

The Letter  
  
It was a Tuesday and the sky was filled with big, white clouds. Jim and Gene were busy working on the ship while Aisha, Sazuka and Melfina were shopping at the local mall.  
  
"Damn, clothes are expensive" exclaimed Aisha.  
  
"I agree. Who would want to wear half of these clothes anyway? Most of them are low cut or hardly have any fabric to them" said Melfina.  
  
Sazuka and Aisha giggled at her comment and Sazuka replied, "Melfina, its not that they are defected, that's just the style these days. And I thought I was old fashioned."  
  
"Oh I see, I still think its weird looking" Melfina said.  
  
Sazuka rolled her eyes and they continued walking. Store by store, they managed to walk around the entire mall but were unsuccessful in finding anything they liked. Finally they walked into the food court because Aisha was starving.  
  
"Man, I am famished!" yelled Aisha as she ran to the nearest restaurant.  
  
"There she goes again. Mel you wanna walk home with me?" asked Sazuka.  
  
"I don't want to leave Aisha. She might get kicked out for not paying the bill again" said Melfina.  
  
Sazuka grinned and said, "Well then I will meet you back at the ship later. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone."  
  
Sazuka walked away and eventually vanished into the shadows. Melfina was left alone, but that did not worry her. She already had plans to go to the beach to collect some sea shells. She walked out of the food court and exited the mall. The sun shined upon her face instantly warming her body.  
  
"It's such a beautiful day today" said Melfina as she walked along the board walk.  
  
Finally she reached the beach and she headed for the bathroom to change into her suit. She went inside and changed then returned to the beach.  
  
"I don't understand why I let Aisha talk me into buying this bikini. It is way too small" Melfina said to herself.  
  
As she walked down to the water, many guys admired her beauty and smiled at her. Melfina just ignored them and continued to walk to the shore. Finally she reached a perfect spot to collect her shells and she quickly began, placing them in her bucket.  
  
"These will look so pretty in my room" Melfina exclaimed.  
  
She finished picking up the last of her shells and started to gather her things. As she got up she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to find it was Gene looking very angry.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing?!?! You're half naked!! Put some clothes on!" Gene screamed.  
  
"Oh Gene, don't get upset. It's just a bathing suit. Speaking of which, I thought you were busy fixing the ship and couldn't come with me today" Melfina replied.  
  
"Well it's a good thing I came here or some guy would be all over you trying to take you home!" bickered Gene.  
  
"Well I came here to find sea shells and that is what I plan to do" replied Melfina as she started to walk away.  
  
"Don't walk away Mel. I'm sorry, you know I'm just looking out for you. Let me take you home. I have to talk to you anyway" Gene said.  
  
Melfina smiled and replied, "Didn't you just tell me you didn't want guys taking me home."  
  
"You know what I mean!" yelled Gene.  
  
They walked home together and looked at the sky. The day seemed perfect and nothing could possibly ruin it. The wind blew softly, the sun shined brightly and the birds sang their beautiful songs. They finally reached the ship and Gillium was there to greet them.  
  
"Why hello there. Gene, there's mail for you inside" Gillium said as he opened the front door.  
  
They walked inside and Gene headed for the kitchen where he found a letter on the table.  
  
"I'm gonna get changed. I'll be out in a few minutes" Melfina said as she walked inside.  
  
Gene sat down and observed the letter. It had been mailed from California.  
  
"Who the hell do I know from California? I was there for about a week and that was about four years ago" Gene asked himself.  
  
He finally took a knife and opened the letter. Inside he found a picture of a small girl, about 4, and a picture of an older, more beautiful woman along with a handwritten note. He carefully read the note and suddenly came to a pause.  
  
"It can't be. Jesus Christ!! Gillium get in here!!!" Gene screamed.  
  
Gillium raced into the kitchen and asked, "Gene what is it, what's the matter!?"  
  
"I have a daughter." 


	2. The Letter: Part 2

The Letter: Part 2  
  
"What!! Well, I'm not surprised. Oh! I mean, this is big news. What are you going to do about it?" Gillium replied.  
  
"Thanks for your sympathy, I think, anyway, I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do. I wasn't expecting this." Gene exclaimed.  
  
"Well when two people have sex, sometimes human pregnancy is the result. You shouldn't be really surprised because statistically, one out of ten times a baby is produced from unplanned sexual intercourse" Gillium stated.  
  
"Oh shut the hell up Gillium your not helping me here" Gene snapped.  
  
Gillium replied, "I apologize Gene. I'm just telling you some information I thought you might want to know."  
  
"Well I don't so I would GREATLY appreciate it if you would stop talking. I need some time alone, and please whatever you do, please don't tell Mel. It would crush her, so please" Gene said softly.  
  
"Sure Gene. I won't tell her. Where are you going?" Gillium asked.  
  
"I'm going for a drink. I'll be gone for a while so don't wait up for me" Gene answered.  
  
Gillium replied, "But Gene it's only 4 in the afternoon."  
  
Gene retorted, "I know what time it is. Don't worry about it. I will be home late so don't wait up ok?"  
  
"Yes Gene" Gillium answered.  
  
With that Gene stormed out of the kitchen with the letter in hand. A few moments later Melfina left her room and walked inside to the kitchen.  
  
"Where did Gene go?" Melfina asked curiously.  
  
"Oh hi Melfina, he left for a little while. He should return ,momentarily" Gillium answered.  
  
"Oh, I thought he had to talk to me about something. Oh well. Do you know where Sazuka is? I told her I would meet her back here when I was finished at the mall with Aisha" asked Melfina. Gillium looked at her and said, "Oh I believe Sazuka is in the back. What happened to Aisha?"  
  
Melfina started to giggle and said, "She's still at the mall eating. It should be a while until she comes home so don't worry."  
  
Gillium smiled and left the room. Melfina walked in the back and found Sazuka. She was sitting on the floor meditating. Melfina waited until she was finished with her chanting and sat next to her on the floor.  
  
"Hello Melfina. I was just about to make some tea. Would you like some?" Sazuka asked.  
  
"Oh that would be great. Aisha is still at the mall if you're wondering." Melfina said.  
  
Sazuka grinned and they both got up from the floor. They walked into the kitchen and Sazuka began to prepare the tea.  
  
*****at the bar*****  
  
"I can't believe this. I have a daughter. I am actually responsible for someone else's life. I knew I shouldn't have slept with that woman. I have to take cold showers more often" Gene said to himself as he finished his drink.  
  
"Want another?" asked the waitress.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. She was beautiful but then he bit his tongue.  
  
"No, no more kids" he whispered to himself.  
  
"Excuse me?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'll have another shot and then I'll take the check" Gene replied.  
  
The waitress shook her head and left. Gene sat there absolutely motionless. He thought about his daughter and the life he could possibly have with her. He thought about how she smiled and how she laughed.  
  
"I wonder if she will like me" Gene asked himself.  
  
The waitress came with Gene's drink and said, "The bill is on me. Have a good one. Maybe we can get together sometime."  
  
She smiled and waited for a response and finally Gene said, "Sorry but I can't. I have some responsibilities I have to take care of first."  
  
Soon her smile disappeared and she walked away disappointed. Gene finished his drink and walked out of the bar. The day he thought was so beautiful became the worst day of his life. He continued walking home and finally reached Starwind and Hawking. Gillium answered the door and by looking at Gene's face he figured he didn't want to talk so he just opened the door. Gene walked inside and sat in his room.  
  
Passing by, Melfina saw Gene and asked, "Gene where did you go? I thought you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
Gene just looked at her and said, "Well now isn't the greatest time either. I, well, I have, oh never mind."  
  
Melfina said, "No you can tell me. Whatever it is I promise I will help you just like you promised me you would help me find my identity. You never broke your promise so I won't break mine. Please tell me."  
  
"Oh fine, but this is very serious and I want you to understand that no matter what I will always love you" Gene said.  
  
"You love me?" Melfina asked.  
  
"Yea, that was the news I was going to tell you before, but now I got something else which is much more important to tell you" Gene replied.  
  
Melfina sat down next to him and said, "I love you too Gene Starwind."  
  
He smiled and kissed her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She was the most important woman in the world to him. He knew that he wanted her for the rest of his life. No one else mattered. She was the star in her sky that would shine forever. He pulled her close and kissed her again. She put his arms around him and held him. They kissed until there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Oh my god! Gene! Melfina!" Jim screamed as he ran out of the room.  
  
"Shit. Every time with him" Gene said as he ran after him.  
  
"Oh dear" Melfina exclaimed. 


	3. The Letter: Part 3

The Letter: Part 3  
  
Gene rushed over to Jim and finally caught up with him. Jim had a look on his face as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
Gene grabbed his arm and said, "Jim what's the matter?"  
  
"You guys are together?!" exclaimed Jim.  
  
Gene sat Jim down on the couch and said, "Listen Jim, I didn't fall in love with Melfina to get you upset. I love her and I mean that."  
  
"Gene you have been in love before and it always ends in tragedy. I don't want you hurting her like you hurt the others. It's just wrong. Melfina doesn't deserve that" Jim replied.  
  
"Jim you have to understand. I really love her. I swear on my father's soul that I really love her. I can't stop thinking about her. She is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with" said Gene.  
  
Jim looked at him for a few moments and said, "You really love her?"  
  
"Yes! For the last time yes!" Gene exclaimed.  
  
Jim laughed and said, "Ok, I believe you. No need to get angry. Go back to her so she doesn't think you abandoned her or anything."  
  
Gene grinned and said, "You better not tell anyone about me and Melfina. It's our little secret for now ok?"  
  
"Yea, don't worry about that. Go back to Melfina already!" Jim yelled.  
  
Gene ran out of the room and looked for Melfina. Finally he went back to his room to find her sitting on his bed, just where he left her. She smiled at him and gestured at him to sit down.  
  
He sat next to her and said, "Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting Jim to barge in like that."  
  
"It's ok. Now what was that thing you wanted to tell me before we were suddenly interrupted" Melfina asked.  
  
"Oh, yea, that thing. Well Melfina, today I received a letter from a woman I used to date and it seems that, well, I have a daughter" Gene said softly. "A daughter?" Melfina asked.  
  
"Yes Mel. I'm a father now and I don't know what to do" Gene exclaimed.  
  
Melfina just stared at him for a few seconds and then said, "Well, I think you should meet her."  
  
"What!?" Gene exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I really think you should" Melfina replied.  
  
Gene was quiet for a few moments, but then he said, "Well Mel I trust you so I'll do what you say. If you think this is best then I will visit her."  
  
"Good. You should get it over with as soon as possible. You will feel much better, I promise" Melfina said.  
  
"Yea, I guess tomorrow is best. I should start packing then" Gene replied.  
  
Melfina smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She got up and left the room. Gene closed the door and opened the letter. He read the note over and over again. He just couldn't understand that he was a father. Finally he stopped reading and put the note in his pocket. He pulled out a suitcase and began to pack his things for the journey that awaited him.  
  
***** (in California) *****  
  
"HAHAHA soon Gene Starwind will come here to see what he thinks is his daughter and he will fall into my trap. Too bad I had to take his little girlfriend hostage in order to get the pictures I needed for the letter. When Gene leaves to come to California Melfina will be left alone for me to take" said Harry.  
  
"STOP! YOU CAN"T DO THIS TO HIM! GENE IS AN INNOCET MAN!" screamed Starla.  
  
"Shut your mouth Starla. You should have never told me you were once involved with Gene Starwind, then you wouldn't be in this situation" retorted Harry.  
  
"You're a horrible man!" screamed Starla.  
  
"Well to be technical, I'm not a man, I'm an android" said Harry as he began to laugh.  
  
"Please I beg you, leave my daughter alone. She has nothing to do with this. Don't get her involved, please" pleaded Starla.  
  
"Oh but I need her to successfully capture Gene Starwind. Without her, my plan would fail, and you don't want my plan to fail. Trust me" said Harry as he walked over to their cell.  
  
"Isn't that right Lea?" asked Harry.  
  
Lea stared at him for a few seconds and then spit in his face.  
  
Harry stood up and started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Starla.  
  
"Your daughter has some spunk, but if she keeps it up, she won't be able to spit any longer because I will tear her into little tiny pieces" retorted Harry.  
  
"You monster! What do want with Gene anyway?" asked Starla.  
  
Harry grinned at her and said, "Actually, this whole thing has nothing to do with him. I want Melfina all to myself. As long as Gene is out of the way, nothing can stop me. Absolutely nothing can get in my way. I suggest you cooperate. I can get extremely violent at times."  
  
***** (back at Starwind and Hawking) *****  
  
"Well I guess I'm finished with my packing" said Gene.  
  
Gene walked out into the kitchen and called for Gillium. Gillium soon rushed over and met him in the kitchen.  
  
"What is it Gene?" asked Gillium.  
  
"Call me a cab to the airport. I know I told Melfina I would leave tomorrow but I don't want to leave on a sad note. Please just call me a cab" Gene said sadly.  
  
Gillium left the room and called a cab. Gene sat on a chair and put his head down.  
  
"Gene, the cab will be here momentarily" stated Gillium.  
  
"Thanks" Gene replied.  
  
Suddenly Sazuka showed up with Aisha.  
  
"I had to pull her from the mall again" said Sazuka.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault that I wasn't satisfied with my meal" said Aisha.  
  
"Well that gave you no right to transform and beat up the chef either" said Sazuka as she pushed Aisha inside.  
  
"Well he should have known better than to mess with a Catrl-Catrl" said Aisha proudly.  
  
"Oh you and your pride. One of these days it's going to get you killed" said Sazuka.  
  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" asked Aisha.  
  
"Please girls. I have a headache as it is" Gene said.  
  
Aisha looked at him and said, "Sorry Gene, but some people don't realize the power of a Catrl-Catrl."  
  
Sazuka poked Aisha and hinted at her to leave the room. After a few moments of critical thinking, Aisha realized what she meant and they both walked away. Gene walked outside and sat down to wait for the cab. A few moments later a cab showed up and Gene placed his things in the trunk. He stepped inside and looked back at Starwind and Hawking.  
  
"I love you Melfina" said Gene to himself.  
  
The cab pulled away and Gene's adventure began. 


	4. The Letter: Part 4

The Letter: Part 4  
  
As the taxi continued its trip to the airport Gene looked out the window, slightly regretting not telling Melfina goodbye. He knew he was doing the right thing, but inside he had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. As if he was walking into a huge trap. He shrugged it off and leaned back into his seat.  
  
"Are you alright sir?" the driver asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. How far are we from the airport?" asked Gene.  
  
"Just a few minutes sir" answered the driver.  
  
Gene sighed and thought, 'I miss Melfina already.'  
  
Slowly the car pulled up to what appeared as an entrance. Then the car stopped and the driver got out of the car.  
  
"Driver, why are we stopping?" This isn't the airport" Gene said as he got out of the car.  
  
"I know this isn't the airport. Gene Starwind, it's been a while" said the driver.  
  
"Do I know you? Who are you?" interrogated Gene.  
  
"Gene, I'm offended. I thought for sure you would recognize my voice" said the driver.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Just tell me who you are" Gene demanded.  
  
"Oh alright" said the driver as he took of his hat and revealed himself.  
  
Gene stood there in amazement. It was Harry McDougal. The man thought to be destroyed was standing there right before his eyes.  
  
"What the fuck? How the hell are you alive? You died in the Gallactic Leyline" Gene yelled.  
  
"Oh Gene, I thought you would gain some intelligence by now. The human part of my body died, never my machinery. Silly Gene, I could always get new body parts. If my computer died that would have been a different story, but I got new parts and I am better than ever with my new dashing appearance" said Harry as he grinned.  
  
'Holy shit. How the hell did this happen?' Gene thought to himself.  
  
"No need to be afraid Gene. I'm not here to kill you. As much as I want to, I can't. I wouldn't want to disappoint my dear Melfina. I love her too much to break her heart like that" said Harry.  
  
"How did you read my thoughts like that?" asked Gene.  
  
"Well you see, when I recovered from that minor incident at the Leyline, I flew back home and I was rebuilt by a wonderful scientist and gave me all these wonderful abilities. Of course I had to kill him so no one knew of my return but now I can read people's thoughts. It's quite a bonus if you ask me. I absolutely love it" said Harry.  
  
'I gotta get out of here' Gene thought to himself.  
  
"Oh you're not going anywhere. There isn't a home within miles of here. You would die in days from starvation. And Besides, I don't think you would want to find out what other special abilities I have because you could get hurt, maybe even die" retorted Harry.  
  
"I don't care what you say. There is now way in hell I'm going anywhere with you" said Gene as he started to walk away.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Harry as he shot a laser beam towards Gene's feet.  
  
Gene jumped out of the way and said, "I thought you didn't want to kill me?"  
  
Harry grinned and said, "No I won't kill you. This will just really hurt."  
  
With that Harry shot one last laser beam at Gene and hit him in the leg.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Gene yelled in agony.  
  
"Oh Gene, you thought you would be able to escape. What were you thinking?" Harry said as he dragged Gene back into the car.  
  
"Now if you cooperate for the rest of the trip, I won't have to shoot at you again. Now I will drive you to a plane which is heavily guarded by my security staff and they will take you to California and keep you imprisoned there until I give the word. In the meanwhile I will come back for Melfina and make her mine" Harry said.  
  
"She will never go with you" Gene said.  
  
"Oh but she will once I give her this lovely potion. It will cause her to lose all memory of you and I will convince her that me and her were meant to be" said Harry.  
  
"She'll never believe you! Deep in her heart she will always be mine and yu can't take that away from her!" yelled Gene.  
  
"Watch me" Harry said as he chained Gene to the backseat of the car.  
  
"You know I had a change of heart. You made me realize that maybe I should kill you" said Harry as he put the car in neutral and pushed the car towards a cliff.  
  
"See ya, oh I mean goodbye Gene" said Harry as the car started to roll down the cliff. 


	5. The Letter: Part 5

The Letter: Part 5  
  
As the car slowly began to decline the hill Gene struggled with the chains to save himself but nothing was working.  
  
"Shit! Nothing is working. I gotta get out of here. I can't leave Melfina alone with that creep. Oh shit!" Gene screamed as the car flipped and rolled down the hill.  
  
It tumbled and tumbled until it hit a tree at the base of the hill. There was silence at first. Then, Gene began to move and shook his head.  
  
"Ah man that hurt like a bitch. I think I broke a rib. Now how am I supposed to get out of this mess?" Gene asked himself as he tried to free himself of the chains once again.  
  
With a stroke of luck, the chains broke apart and Gene was finally free. Gene tried to move out of the broken back window but his side ached too much.  
  
"Ah man, I can't even move. How am I supposed to get out of this damn car?" Gene asked himself once again.  
  
Thoughts of Melfina began to fill his head. He thought of walking with her through the park and holding her hand. Then suddenly a ghostly figure appeared before him. It was a woman. She was tall and thin with long blue hair.  
  
She stood before him and said, "Gene, I have come here to help heal your wounds so you can fight the evil forces that have come to steal the Maiden of the Leyline."  
  
He looked at her in amazement and said, "How did you find me?"  
  
She looked at him and said, "That's not important, I must help you before it's too late."  
  
Slowly she pried the doors open of the vehicle and carried Gene outside and laid him on the ground.  
  
"Now this might sting a little bit, but I guarantee that you will be fine shortly afterwards" said the ghostly figure.  
  
With that she took off Gene's shirt and waved her hands over his body.  
  
'Hey this is kinda kinky' thought Gene.  
  
Suddenly pain started to shoot up and down his body. But a few short moments later the pain resided and Gene was able to sit up.  
  
"Thanks, now I can beat the shit out of Harry" Gene said as he started to get up off the ground.  
  
"Not so fast, I must warn you, Harry is much more powerful now with his hidden talents. Caster shells will not defeat him now. You must find a way to outsmart him and bring him to his untimely death. That is the only way you will be able to stop him. Good luck Gene Starwind and may the force be with you" said the figure as she disappeared into the air.  
  
'What is this, Star Wars?" Gene asked himself as he looked around.  
  
"Now what" Gene said to himself.  
  
Realizing that there weren't any cars driving by, he decided to walk to the nearest home or town. He looked to his left where he found a dusty road sign. He swept off the dust and a town called "Exzavior" was printed on its side.  
  
He dropped the sign and said, "I guess it's this way."  
  
With that, Gene started to walk towards the town.  
  
* * * * * (back to Harry) * * * * *  
  
"Yes! Melfina will be all mine and that damn Gene Starwind won't be able to stop me. This is the best day of my life. Now I just have to get out of here" Harry said to himself.  
  
After walking a few moments a small car pulled up to Harry's side and a door opened, allowing him to step inside.  
  
"What took you so long?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sorry sir. I'll take you to the ship right away" said the driver.  
  
Slowly the car pulled out into the car and they sped off to the ship.  
  
* * * * * (back to Gene) * * * * *  
  
After walking for about half an hour Gene stopped and sat on the side of the road.  
  
"Man, I'm out of shape" said Gene.  
  
He sat there for a bit just looking around and thinking of Melfina. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He missed her dearly and just wanted to be in her arms. That's where he felt safe. That's all he ever wanted was to feel safe. Now he was stuck in this horrible situation that seemed endless and had no where to go.  
  
"Where the hell is this town anyway?" Gene asked himself.  
  
"Look up and I'll tell you" said a mysterious voice.  
  
Gene looked up and said, "And you are?"  
  
"Hello are you that brain dead? It's me Jim!! What happened to you?" yelled Jim.  
  
"It's a long story, but how did you find me?" asked Gene.  
  
"Well I kinda left my science project in your bag and I used Gillium to help track it down. He used a bunch of scanners and crap and well I found you instead. I guess his scanners are broken or something because I don't think you're my science project" Jim said.  
  
"Wait, what does your science project look like?" Gene asked.  
  
Jim looked at him ad said, "Well it looks like a pen but it is actually a little device that acts as a magnet."  
  
"Is this it?" Gene asked as he pulled out a small bizarre looking pen.  
  
"Yea! How did you wind up with it?" asked Jim.  
  
"Well I needed it to umm, write something down, but you found me and that's all that matters. Now where is there civilization?" Gene asked.  
  
Jim looked at him grinning and said, "Well I have my car parked right behind that big rock. What's the matter?"  
  
Gene looked at Jim and grabbed his shoulder firmly, "Jim we really have to get back to Melfina. If I don't get to her in time Harry will capture her and we will never see her again. You just have to trust me on this. We have to hurry home. Please, let's just go home."  
  
"Melfina's in trouble? Common lets go!" Jim yelled as they ran to the car. 


	6. The Letter: Part 6

The Letter: Part 6  
  
The car sped off and they started to race home. Gene was so thankful that Jim had found him. What a stroke of luck he had fallen upon. Now he could return home and save his beloved Melfina from the evil grip of Harry McDougal.  
  
* * * * * (back to Harry) * * * * *  
  
"Oh shit. I forgot about Starla and Lea. I suppose I should go back and get them just incase Gene finds a way out of that terrible mess I put him into. I doubt he will survive but you never know with him" said Harry as he turned the ship around.  
  
"I can always use them as a human sacrifice anyway" said Harry.  
  
* * * * * (back to Gene) * * * * *  
  
"Can't this car go any faster?" asked Gene.  
  
Jim looked over at Gene and said, "Common' relax. No matter how fast I go it will take a little more than an hour to get back home. Besides Sazuka and Aisha are there and they will protect Mel for a little while."  
  
"Yea a little while, but I still need to get to her so hurry up!" Gene yelled.  
  
Jim turned and looked at Gene and said, "Hey genius, why don't you call Gillium and tell him to lock all the possible entrances so Harry can't get in."  
  
"I was just about to say that. Stop stealing my ideas" Gene said.  
  
Gene grabbed Jim's phone and called Gillium.  
  
Quickly Gillium picked up and said, "What is it Jim? Did you find your project?"  
  
"Gillium it's me, Gene. Listen you need to lock all the doors immediately. Harry is back and he is after Mel. Please keep her safe until I get back" Gene said.  
  
"How is Harry back?! That's impossible!" Gillium retorted.  
  
"It's a long story, but just lock all the doors" said Gene as he hung up the phone.  
  
* * * * * (back to Harry) * * * * *  
  
The ship cruised smoothly as Harry got closer and closer to his hideout where he kept Starla and Lea. He was determined to make Gene's life miserable and nothing was going to stop him. Soon he saw the entrance to his hide out and a grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Hunny, I'm home" said Harry sarcastically.  
  
He pulled up to the front and crept inside. He ran down the windy stairs where he kept his prisoners. There on the floor lay Starla and Lea, cold and shaking.  
  
"Wake up you pieces of garbage. I have come so save you from this humble abode" Harry yelled into their cell.  
  
Starla arose from her spot and said, "Where are you taking us?"  
  
Harry replied, "Oh I'm taking you home with me. You can finally see your loving Gene Starwind. Oh wait, I forgot, he's dead."  
  
"What do you mean!? He can't be!" Starla said as she began to cry.  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Oh don't cry, I hate it when people cry. Actually I could care less. Now let's move it!"  
  
Startla retorted, "You're not taking us anywhere! How do I know you're not going to kill us too?"  
  
Harry replied, "Don't worry, you guys actually serve a purpose. I need you to be alive just incase Gene isn't dead after all."  
  
"There's a chance he could be alive?" Starla asked.  
  
"Of course there is! You never know with him. He is oh so clever you know. He always manages to come out of the ash, but not this time. Not this time" Harry said.  
  
Harry darted over to their cell and unlocked the door. Lea ran out trying to escape but Harry shot out a piece of long rope from an attachment in his arm and tied Lea's hands together.  
  
"Mommy!" Lea cried out.  
  
"Lea! Let go of her Harry!" Starla screamed.  
  
"Shut up and let's go" said Harry as he tied Starla's hands together. He dragged them up the stairs to the ship. As soon as he reached the door another hand grabbed his and threw him away from the ship. Harry fell to the ground, freeing Starla and Lea, and he looked up to see who had thrown him down.  
  
"I don't think so Harry" said Gene.  
  
"Oh Gene, I was hoping you lived so I can kick your ass all over again!" said Harry as he jumped up and leaped towards Gene. 


	7. The Letter: The Finale

The Letter: The Finale  
  
As Harry jumped up towards Gene, Gene moved out of the way allowing Harry to stand up straight.  
  
"I knew you would find some way to ruin my plans! But not this time!" Harry said as he shot a laser towards Gene.  
  
Quickly, Gene dodged out of the way and said, "Harry this time you are going down for good."  
  
Gene ran towards Harry and pushed him on the ground. He got on top of him and punched him as hard as he can in the face. To his surprise, Harry's face was made of metal, almost breaking Gene's fist.  
  
"Ah shit!" Gene yelled as he pulled back in pain.  
  
"Ooops, did I forget to tell you my face was pure metal? Oh well" said Harry as he punched Gene in the stomach, knocking him down.  
  
Jim grabbed Starla and Lea and ran towards his car.  
  
"Common get in the car" Jim yelled.  
  
"But what about Gene?" asked Starla.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He will be fine. Just get in the car!" Jim yelled as he pushed them in the car and drove away.  
  
"I see Jim ran away with your little friends. Isn't he such a good friend?Leaving you all alone to me" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up! Jim is my friend and I don't care what you think. I just want to see you die once and for all" Gene said as he got up from the ground and rushed towards Harry.  
  
Quickly Harry shot rope from his arm and tied Gene's hands together. Gene tried to untie himself but nothing worked. Finally, Gene put his head down and ran towards Harry's crotch.  
  
'I hope this isn't metal too' Gene thought as he slammed into Harry's crotch bringing Harry to his knees.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Harry said as his eyes began to swell with tears. "See you aren't as great as you thought you were!" Gene said as he kicked Harry in the head as hard as he can.  
  
Blood began to flow from Harry's mouth and he said, "You're not going to win this time Gene Starwind!"  
  
Harry got up with his last bit of strength and pulled out a gun from his waist band.  
  
"Rot in hell!" Harry said as he shot fire after fire at Gene.  
  
Amazingly, Gene managed to dodge into the bushes avoiding every bullet. While behind the bushes, he found a small piece of glass. He pushe dup against it and rubbed the rope against its sharp edge. Finally, after a few moments, he was free. When he heard the gun run out of bullets he jumped out and pushed Harry over. He kicked the gun out of his hands and slammed down on his stomach. Harry rolled over in pain and Gene continued to kick him over and over again until he rolled into the middle of the street.  
  
Gene looked at Harry and said, "You're through Harry McDougal!"  
  
Harry slowly turned over and in a low voice said, "Not quite."  
  
He grabbed Gene by the legs and wouldn't let go. Suddenly a truck in the distance began to blow its horn. It was approaching faster and faster and Gene still couldn't move his leg. Was this the end for him? All his life he just wanted to be happy and Melfina was the only one that could accomplish that. He wasn't about to let Harry McDougal let all of that go to ruins. Just a few feet from the front of the truck, Gene managed to kick lose of Harry's grip and jump out of the way. The truck rolled over Harry, leaving scattered pieces of flesh and metal all over the highway.  
  
He looked at was left of Harry and said, "What a crazy mother fucker."  
  
Gene looked away and started to walk down the road looking for a phone. Suddenly he heard voices in the distance.  
  
"Gene! Gene!" Melfina screamed from Jim's car.  
  
Gene turned around to see who was screaming his name and he saw her. It was Melfina running towards him. He ran up to meet her and grabbed her as hard as he could. He kissed her hard and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Oh Melfina, I'm so glad to see you" Gene said as he held her close.  
  
Melfina pulled away and slapped him in the face. "What the hell was that for?" Gene asked.  
  
"How dare you scare me like that! You tell me you're going to see your daughter and wind up almost getting yourself killed!" Melfina said outraged.  
  
"Sweetheart, I never intended on doing this. I really thought I was going to see my daughter, but it turns out that it was all a big scheme of Harry McDougal to try to win you over and take you away from me. He kidnapped my ex girlfriend and her daughter to get me to come here. How is everyone else anyway?" Gene asked.  
  
"We're fine, thanks to you" said Lea as she ran out of the car and grabbed Gene's leg.  
  
"Oh, so you must be Lea" Gene said smiling.  
  
Starla walked over to Gene and pulled Lea away from his leg.  
  
She looked at him and said, "Thank you so much Gene. Even though I regret that summer night I met you because of all the crap you put us through today I just wanted to say thank you from the bottom of my heart. How can I ever repay you?"  
  
"Oh there's no need for that. Really, it's my job" Gene said modestly.  
  
Lea looked up at Gene and tugged on his pants. Gene lowered himself to her and she gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thanks Gene, for saving my life" said Lea in a tiny voice.  
  
"Well, I don't want to ruin the moment but our cab is waiting" said Starla.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and took Lea's hand.  
  
"Sometimes I wish you were Lea's father. Even though you wouldn't be around all the time, what you showed to me today is more than I could ever ask for" Starla said as she walked back to the cab.  
  
"Hey Starla, good luck out there! Keep in touch, please" Gene said.  
  
Starla turned around and smiled. Lea looked back and waved. They both got into the cab and drove away. In his heart Gene felt glad that he had defeated Harry but at the same time he felt thankful that he was able to meet Lea and her mother. Even though he really wasn't her father, he felt a small bond that could never be taken away from him. He waved to the car as they passed by and eventually they disappeared in the dust.  
  
"Geez, what happened here?" asked Jim as he walked Melfina and Gene back to the car.  
  
"So you and Starla did have a little thing in the past?" asked Melfina.  
  
"Yea but it's nothing compared to what's gonna happen tonight" Gene said as he winked at her.  
  
"Oh Gene, get your head out of the gutter" said Jim as Melfina looked at him wondering what was going on.  
  
"I don't understand" Melfina said.  
  
Gene laughed to himself and said, "Don't worry about it. It will be just fine."  
  
The End  
  
*applause* Thank you, thank you. I will be writing a new story very soon. I'm not sure what it will be about but I won't give up! Thanks to everyone who bothered to read my story. It is greatly appreciated! 


End file.
